Hand of the King
by Shadow Smith
Summary: Jon's outburst is noticed by the king, and cannot go unpunished. Now it's up to Ned to correct his son's behavior. Contains spanking


**HAND OF THE KING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Song of Ice and Fire: Game of Thrones, which is totally awesome!**

**For Mature Readers, contains corporal punishment of a teenager and some strong language, don't read this if you can't handle it. **

**Summary: Jon's outburst is noticed by the king, and it's up to Ned to correct his son's behavior. Follows the book. Contains spanking**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama **

**A/N: A few negative reviews have dampened my mood to write… but alas, I write anyway! I'd like to also suggest ****_Don't Do Anything Stupid_**** by ****_Muse24_****, which is a great Jon/Ben fic! Seriously, it was like taken right out of the book. Read my story first, because if you read that one first mine won't be as good. =_= Now I'm jealous… **

-G-A-M-E- -O-F- -T-H-R-O-N-E-S-

BASTARD

"I will never father a bastard!" Jon said carefully. "_Never!_"

Although his words couldn't be heard, his actions were noticed, all the way at the royal table with Eddard Stark and the King. Ned could see his son was clearly upset about something, and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Despite what his wife thought of Jon, Ned still believed his bastard son deserved a spot at the royal table.

"What is going on over there?" asked Robert.

Ned tensed when the king looked out and noticed Jon Snow making a commotion. Jon walked out of the building but he didn't go unnoticed. The king stared at the point where Jon disappeared from sight, and Ned didn't like the wheels turning in the man's head. To distract him Ned grabbed a pitcher.

"More wine?" he asked.

"What is your bastard son doing?" asked the king.

Ned sighed. "I don't know, your majesty."

"He needs to learn some manners," the king observed. "How rude, causing such a scene while in the presence of the king."

Ned couldn't do much except agree and hope to move on from the subject of his bastard son. "You're certainly right, my lord."

Cersei spoke up then saying, "I think he needs to be reminded of his place."

"Agreed. I say you should go out there and teach that boy of yours a lesson," Robert said. And with that he took the pitcher from Ned and drank the wine straight from the bottle. Ned gave his king a sour look before looking towards the doorway his son just disappeared through. He was sure Jon's outburst was justified.

"Well?" Robert said. "What are you waiting for?"

Ned carefully removed the rings from his fingers. "Right away, my lord."

He stood up and put his rings into his pocket. Ben had just stood up and Ned came over, giving his younger brother Ben a harsh look. He should be spanking Ben instead of Jon. Of course, he should find out what happened before he took his anger out on his brother. The people at the table were still chuckling, at what seemed to be to Jon's expense. Ned cast a cold glare over all of them, bringing silence to the table, before turning to his brother.

"What happened?" Ned asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Benjen said. "We were just talking. Jon wishes to join me on my way back to the Wall."

"Curse the Wall," Ned hissed.

"What's the trouble?" Ben asked, knowing his brother well enough to know something was bothering the man.

"Jon's outburst didn't go unnoticed by the king and queen. I'm to go out there and teach him some manners," Ned said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this," Ben said.

Ned turned away without another word and went to go find Jon. He went out into the yard, finding Jon speaking with the dwarf Tyrion Lannister, to Ned's disappointment. Ned stepped out as Tyrion gave his parting words, "Remember this, boy: all dwarfs may be bastards, but not all bastards need be dwarfs." He walked past Ned to reenter the room full of festivities.

Jon looked at Ned with a shameful expression. Ned could see Jon had been crying. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the end of his tears. Ned walked away from the door, closer to Jon. The direwolf Ghost sat obediently by Jon's side.

"You disturbed the king with your outburst," Ned said softly.

"I'm sorry, father," Jon said. "You won't have to worry about me, though; I won't go back in there."

"No, but what you did won't go unpunished either," said Ned.

Jon paled. "But Father…"

"No, what you did was wrong," Ned said. "And even a bastard you are my son. Disappointing the king and queen causes them to question my honor and ability to rule. If I cannot control my own son how can I control Winderfell?"

"Forgive me, Lord Stark," Jon said.

"I will after I've punished you," Ned said, grabbing Jon by the arm. Ghost growled deeply at Ned. This night was going badly enough – Jon didn't want Ghost to attack his father too.

"No, stay Ghost," Jon ordered sternly. "Stay."

Ned glared down at the direwolf. Jon feared for his wolf's safety.

"He's just trying to protect me," Jon said quickly.

"I know," Ned said.

Ned led him towards the nearby stables. He'd at least allow Jon the privacy – it was the least he could do after whatever happened during dinner. Jon knew better than to resist, but his body was tense as Ned pulled him along. Ned took Jon to an empty stall at the far end of the stable and turned a bucket over to use as a seat.

"Trousers down, boy."

Jon undid his trousers as his father told him, and lay down over his father's lap. Ned raised his hand, clean of his rings, and smacked Jon once on the ass. Jon jumped but otherwise didn't move. Ned continued the spanking swiftly, though Jon fought making any noises the tears continued to stream down his face. Ned was careful; he didn't want to hurt Jon too badly.

Jon groaned and started to squirm. He could always take more pain than any of Ned's other children, which was impressive to Ned. He continued the spanking, and he began to feel the sting in his hand. Jon jumped but still held back. Finally, as Ned brought his hand on Jon's ass, Jon cried out. Ned lifted his hand, Jon's rear a fiery red. Jon hugged his father's leg and wept quietly.

Ned pulled Jon's pants up. "I'm sorry son. I forgive you now."

"Thank you, Lord Stark," said Jon softly.

"No, call me Father," Ned said.

Jon sobbed softly. "No, I don't deserve to… I'm just a bastard…"

Ned made Jon stand up, before standing himself. Jon was nearly his height, Ned noticed, not for the first time, but it still surprised him. He was almost a man, but Ned would always see the child he raised. He pulled Jon close, hugging him tightly. Jon automatically wrapped his arms around Ned.

"You are my son," Ned said, "Bastard or not changes nothing. I love you all the same."

"Thank you, Father," said Jon, burying his face in Ned's shoulder. It was exactly what Jon needed to hear. Tonight was like a constant drumming reminder that he was nothing but a bastard. But right now none of that enough mattered. With his father that didn't matter, he didn't have to be the Bastard, only Jon.

Finally, something good to come out of this awful evening.

(END)

-G-A-M-E- -O-F- -T-H-R-O-N-E-S-

A/N: I hope you liked my fic! I tried to keep it as non-OOC as possible. Some questions did rise while I was writing this, like _does_ Ned wear rings? And other questions that I of course forget when I start writing about them! But I had a lot of questions, I swear. Leave your comments and shit.


End file.
